halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon talk:Good Articles
Initial applications (June 2010) As of right now, i'm the only person who is a member of the Good Article project's judging panel even though it's still inactive. Before any articles can be nominated and given their status as a "Good Article", I will need a fellow Administrative colleague and three regular users to aide me in making this a fun and interesting project. Instead of having an elite-few decide who will become members of this panel, I thought i'd be fair and allow people to apply to become a judge. Of course, this won't be for everyone. The requirements to apply for panel membership include: *1,000 total edits (800 of which for articles) *Six months (since January 2010) of active participation on Halo Fanon. *No history of significant canon rule-breaking or un-friendliness. *Reputation for having a set of one's own "standards" throughout their articles. To apply to become a panel judge, please copy and submit the form in it's entirety in the correct category below: Username *'Username —' USERNAME *'Member since —' Month Date, Year *'Active since —' Month Date, Year *'Experience —' Explain any involvement in projects or off-wiki experience that will aide you in being a panel judge. *'Why —' Explain why you should become a judge and how you can properly contribute to the panel in an unbiased, professional, and skilled manner. *'Examples —' List and link two or three examples of work that would be of "Good Article" status in your opinion. Thanks for reading, and I hope to see all of you potential candidates on the panel soon! Have a good day! Rawr, Panel Admin (1 spot open) Spartan-091 *'Spartan-091 —' Spartan-091 *'Member since —' January 16, 2007 *'Active since —' January 16, 2007 (Er, wat?) *'Experience —' I write very well, got nominated for FoTM and won it, and I tutor in English at the college I attend. *'Why —' Mainly because I am on every day after work, I know how to use the English language in a proper manner, have generally excellent grammar and spelling, and am fairly neutral when it comes to appraising articles. *'Examples —' M56S Battle Armor, Carter-A259, and Project MIST. Panel Judge (3 spots open) Sgt.johnson *'Username —' Sgt.johnson *'Member since —' August XX, 2007 *'Active since —' August XX, 2007? *'Experience —' I've been here for three years? Oh, and because I was the god of the UoH and the CoH when they were in existence. *'Why —' I should be a judge because I am capable of impartiality in judging the works of others on the wikia, and because I believe that I have a handle on what a Good/Great/Fantastic article is. *'Examples —' Caprican Land Forces Command, HRV Armament Company, Felix-116. Spartan 501 *'Username —' Spartan 501 *'Member since —' March 16th, 2007 *'Active since —' March 16th, 2007 *'Experience —' On Halofanon, I've worked on the site for over three years, produced several well-acclaimed articles, and have set a positive example for users in the past. In the real world, I work frequently in community service with organizations like UGM and Scouts. *'Why —' I am an honest, fair minded individual who frequents Halofanon on a daily, if not hourly basis, who spends significant time interacting and observing the community here, and who has the experience to know what consists of a good article. *'Examples —' 48 Rounds (Film), SPARTAN-338, and SPARTAN-144 SPARTAN-118 *'Username —' SPARTAN-118 *'Member since —' 05:39, May 10, 2007 *'Active since —' 18:27, October 27, 2007 *'Experience —' I have been here three years, and have extensive experience analyzing articles for canon friendliness, and a well-honed ability to identify good and not-so good articles. *'Why —' I am here every sing day, almost without fail, and I edit at least once every day. I know what makes a good article, and how not to make an good article. *'Examples —' Halo: The Dawn , Aperture Science, Halo: Flight of the Phoenix Sona 'Demal *'Username —' Sona 'Demal *'Member since —' November 16th, 2008 *'Active since —' November 16th, 2008 *'Experience —' I've been a member of this wikia for over 18 months now, and I'm one of two co-creators of the expanded universe Against All Odds. I've completed seven stories to date, gained rollback rights a few months ago, as well as submitted an article in the Second Annual Halo Fanon Awards and successfully won in the category. I usually have good judgment pertaining to good articles, not-so-good articles, and the articles in-between. *'Why —' I make no hesitation to help out others, new and old, with improving their work by giving constructive feedback and providing insight as to how to further improve the quality of said article. I find it easy to be honest to new users but also in an understanding manner. To this day, there has not been a single user on this site who has stated that I was being too hard on them when it came to an article discussion. *'Examples —' Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior, ''Leonidas''-class Heavy Battleship, and Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (Elysium Timeline)